Austrian Utopia
|connectedresources = }} Austrian Utopia is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 195 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Austrian Utopia work diligently to produce Pigs and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Austrian Utopia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Austrian Utopia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Austrian Utopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Austrian Utopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Austrian Utopia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History June 22, 2009 - :Austrian Utopia begins, becomes a member of The Infinity Alliance June 23, 2009 – :Austrian Utopia becomes the largest nation in The Infinity Alliance after agreeing to trade with a nation for 3 million Euros. Austrian Utopia opens it's unregulated tech trade markets to the rest of Planet Bob. June 24, 2009 - :Austrian Utopian tech trade grows, and two nations begin buying. The first is Defrosterstan ruled by Defroster of the alliance Umbrella. The second is the Holy Empire of Rekh ruled by Rekh127 of the alliance Green Old Party. The nation also begins a growth war with fellow alliance nation Everest, ruled by Zenith. At the end of the day, Austrian Utopia remains the largest nation in the alliance. June 25, 2009 - :Austrian Utopia continues to grow in the tech trade industry. The third nation to participate is Seran ruled by Ricardo 0o of the alliance Planet Express. Ricardo 0o was ironically temporarily banned from Umbrella's IRC, where FAHayek was soliciting for tech sellers for "stealing Umbrellian Tech." The fourth nation to participate in the tech trade was the nation of Kortal ruled by Alexandr Tarkatan of the alliance Umbrella. Austrian Utopia ended the day, once again the largest nation in The Infinity Alliance and the first nation in the alliance to reach 1000 Infrastructure. June 27, 2009 - :After the Infinity Alliance passes the 10k NS goal, with Austrian Utopia leading her ranks at over 4k NS, Austrian Utopia collectively decides to become to first nation in the alliance to reach 10k NS. July 3, 2009 - : The first shipments of Technology entered The Holy Empire of Rekh, completing the first part of the two part tech deal. August 7, 2009 - : Austrian Utopian tech dealers begins working with the Bank of Polaris in coordinating its tech deals. December 25, 2009 – : Austria Utopia reaches 10k NS. Talks about moving into a technology buying role begins. January 3, 2010 - : Austrian Utopia reaches 12k NS and becomes the largest nation in the Infinity Alliance for the first time since the admission of New Zanzibar Government The government of Austrian Utopia is best described as minarchist. The government controls only an active military and police force. This force only has powers given to it by the people, which is nominal at best. All schools, markets, and labor is unregulated – the people providing the goods and services. It is believed by the people that this will provide the best form of life in the long term. To prevent a potential government intrusion on the liberty of the people, in order for the government to gain more power than military, police, and court powers requires unanimous vote of the people. Tech Trade On June 23, 2009, the unregulated markets of Austria Utopia made their way onto the Cybernations scene. The people decided to set the price of the tech for the standard price of 3 million dollars for 100 tech – but the tech price to produce is less than the conventional levels. The international tech trade market, however, had faced an influx of buyers in the wake of the Karma War, with tech buying nations wanting to restock their supply in the aftermath of the carnage. The Domestic Price Wars The factories of two private companies, Österreichische Technologie and Volkstech began a price war in the domestic market, which lead to innovations in the production of technology. These innovations led to price cuts in the domestic market, but the price in the international market remained constant, due to the socialistic economies outside of Austrian Utopia. Free-Trade Creates High Wages and Benefits The innovations, combined with the international tech trading market, resulted in workers receiving pay increases per month. Volkstech made the boastful claim that the average worker at Volkstech will make, on average, 10,000 Euros more a year working for Volkstech than Österreichische Technologie. Österreichische Technologie proclaimed that the average ÖT worker will receive larger compensation for on the job injuries due to the fact ÖT Factories have less injuries per week than Volkstech Factories. Both companies boast company sponsored free schooling for children of workers and scholarships for the private university, Universität von Hazlittburg. Category:Nations Category:Austrian Utopia Category:The Infinity Alliance